Sunshine Days
by Loraliell
Summary: Butterfly Effect - the idea, used in chaos theory, that a very small difference in the initial state of a physical system can make a significant difference to the state at some later time. And have they ever been right. Now I'm stuck in the Pokemon World, with no way back home and the questionable honor to bring things back on track. Oc-Insert
1. Chapter 1

**SUNSHINE DAYS**

**Disclaimer:** As always, nothing beyond my Oc-Characters and this idea belong to me and no I don't get any money for it either.

**AN:** I know, I know, I should update **Like Fireworks** instead of starting a new story. But Remy and the Gundam Boys went on a strike and are still going strong. But no worries, I haven't given up on **Like Fireworks** and I will update as soon as I get my boys to cooperate again. Sooner or later at least. Just to clarify for those interested, no this is NOT a Self-Insert. It's an OC-Insert, part of the OC is really based on my personality but the rest I've pieced together from bits and pieces.

For now I hope you will enjoy my newest story. As always, please don't be shy to point out mistakes or share your thoughts. Hope you enjoy. Love Loraliell

**Summary: **Butterfly Effect - the idea, used in chaos theory, that a very small difference in the initial state of a physical system can make a significant difference to the state at some later time.

And have they ever been right. Now I'm stuck in the Pokémon World, with no way back home and the questionable honor to bring things back on track. But really?

Was it too much to ask to give me at least a grown-ups body? What's worse? Being stranded in the body of a 5-year-old with no obvious way to return home worst or having to grow up all-over again. I really can't decide. OC-Insert

**Rating:** T (for now at least)

**Warnings:** Gender-bending, mild cussing

**PROLOGUE**

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't tripped that day. Maybe I would still be with my family. Maybe I would still be home.

I don´t remember much of that day to be honest. I still remember, that I was stressed and in a hurry to get to a job interview. I remember my brother calling after me and turning around to look back. I remember that sickening feeling when I missed a step and started falling and after that, white hot pain followed by inky darkness and for the longest while after nothing else.

The first thing I was aware of again was a steady beeping and it was annoying, no matter how dampened and far away it seemed. I tried to move, but couldn't. I was dazed and didn't understand what was happening to me. But I understood enough to know, that whatever it was. It was bad.

I tried to stay awake for longer, but I couldn't and the darkness around me seemed to swallow me again.

The next time I became aware, there were voices around me. I tried to concentrate on them, but to my ever mounting displeasure I could only ever understand snippets of the conversation.

"...less than 20%,...I´m sorry... reconsider your options..."

I didn't recognize the first male voice, but the second, deeper one, I only knew too well. It was Dad´s.

"...my daughter, … refuse to give her up. ...Anything you can do?"

And then there was a female voice and my heart broke a little at the anguished tone and suppressed tears I heard – it surprised and frightened me more than anything, because I could count on one hand how often my Mum had cried while growing up and still have fingers left. My heart stopped for a beat, when I finally realized that they were talking about me. Talking about pulling the plug on me.

"My girl … strong, … still there..."

I strained my hearing, but I kept missing more and more of the conversation and the darkness only seemed to thicken and pulling me down, farther and farther away from my parents voices.

It took a very long time, or maybe just the blink of an eye before I became aware again. There were voices again, but non that I recognized.

"...think that is right?"

"...doesn't matter...say...already brain-dead."

"But...it's not … family …waiting … still hoping."

"That's life, … get over it … Boss said fix it … that's … doing."

I didn't like where this was going, not one bit and I tried once more to struggle against the darkness, to no avail and just before I finally lost, I heard the younger sounding male voice again and much clearer than before.

"For what it´s worth, I'm sorry. If you are still there, I hope you can forgive us. Your family will have closure. I promise."

I wanted to scream, I wanted to rage and most of all I wanted them to stop whatever they were doing, because I was still there and whatever they were doing was going to kill me. But the darkness was merciless and started pulling me under again.

The last thing I ever heard in this life was a mechanical voice announcing "Loading complete, ready to commence."

After that was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**SUNSHINE DAYS**

**Disclaimer:** As always, nothing beyond my Oc- Characters and this idea belong to me and no, I don't get any money for it either.

**AN:** I know, I know, I should be updating **Like Fireworks** instead of starting a new story. But Remy and the Gundam Boys went on a strike and are still going strong. But no worries, I haven't given up on **Like Fireworks** and the story will be continued. Sooner or later at least. Just to clarify for those interested, no this is NOT a Self-Insert. It's a OC-Insert, part of the OC is based on my personality but the rest is put together from bits and pieces.

For now I hope you will enjoy my newest story. As always, please don't be shy to point out mistakes or share your thoughts. Hope you enjoy. Love Loraliell

**Summary:** Butterfly Effect - the idea, used in chaos theory, that a very small difference in the initial state of a physical system can make a significant difference to the state at some later time.

And have they ever been right. Now I'm stuck in the Pokémon World, with no way back home and the questionable honor to bring things back on track. But really?

Was it too much to ask to give me at least a grown-ups body? What's worse? Being stranded in the body of a 5-year-old with no obvious way to return home worst or having to grow up all-over again. I really can't decide. OC-Insert

**Rating:** T (for now at least)

**Warnings:** Gender-bending, mild cussing

**CHAPTER ONE**

Beep … Beep … Beep … There was that steady beeping again, as annoying as ever and for a few seconds I thought I was back in my hospital room, with my parents waiting next to me, but then I felt – for the first time in what seemed an eternity – a soft cool hand on my forehead and heard a soft female voice, one I've never heard before in my life, cooing to me.

"Sunshine, sweetheart, please wake up, Mummy is worried about you."

The hell was happening here? And why did that lady call me Sunshine? That was not my name. Nope. And that voice? Yeah never heard it before in my life. My Mum's voice was nothing like hers.

I tried to struggle against the inky darkness around me, much like before. I wanted to get out of this oppressing darkness that held me. I was quite frankly sick of it and most of all, I wanted to see light and colors again, everything, _anything_ would be better than this 'Nothingness' that surrounded me and threatened to smother my consciousness.

The voice and the touches were the only thing that penetrated my prison and I had to get to where ever it was were coming from before it was gone again and I was trapped once more. At the beginning it was hard, it felt like swimming through tar, but I couldn't give up, not when it meant being stuck here, in that everlasting darkness. So I pushed forwards and much to my surprise it got … easier to move the farther I got. Much better than before, the darkness wasn't as unyielding and it's hold not as strong.

I don't know how long it took me to finally find my way back to the surface of consciousness but when I finally managed to blink open my eyes, for the first time in what seemed like forever, there was no one there. The room was dark and the only noises besides my breathing was the steady beeping of the heart-monitor beside me. For a while I just lay there and blinked dazedly up at the shadowed ceiling of my room. It was so _good_ to see anything beside the dreaded blackness, that I couldn't bring myself to even blink. Relishing in the slight burn in my eyes when I resisted the urge to blink for too long.

I think I drifted in and out of consciousness for a while, or maybe I just fell asleep again. But the next time I stirred, there were faint shaft´s of light coming through the blinds. I took a closer look around the room. It was quite small and the walls were painted in a soft shade of yellow, with a baby-blue bordure half-way up the wall illustrating what seemed to be different kinds of … were that Pokémon?

I blinked sluggishly before putting it out of my mind. Plain stubbornness was the only reason why I even managed to keep my eyes open and looked around the small room. Beside the strange wall-decor, it looked like a perfectly normal if slightly quirky hospital room. But I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't _right._ Something had _changed_ fundamentally and I didn't like it. _At All._

I lifted my hand to rub my eyes, which was much harder than it had any right to be, and froze. My eyes widened as I stared at the offending appendage. Because last time I checked? I didn't have the tiny hand of a, maybe five-year old, child. I closed my eyes tightly again and tried to breathe deeply.

Emphasize on the '_tried_' part. Now normally I´m a rather laid back person and it takes a while to break my calm. But, I decided nearly hysteric, as I tried to stop myself from hyperventilating, this time was an exception. The beeping of the heart-monitor next to me got shriller with every passing second and dark spots started dancing before my eyes, as I finally lost my fight against the panic-attack.

The door to my room banged open and nearly smacked into the wall as a doctor sprinted in. I heard her shouting something to one of the nurses. Though frankly, I was much more occupied with my panic-attack, and the perky little fact, that I just couldn't get enough air into my lungs.

There was a short burning sting in my left arm and it took me a few hazy seconds to register that the doctor-lady had given me an injection. There was a hand on my back rubbing small soothing circles and I heard a soft voice muttering to me to "Calm down, take deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. Everything is going to be fine. Steady lad, steady. There, that's better."

I wanted to cringe away from her touch, I hated being touched by strangers. But I was finally starting to being able to breath again and she _had_ helped me. So I didn't mind as much as I might have.

"Sunshine, laddie, keep breathing,that's it . Slow and steady. Good, much better. Everything is alright sweetheart. You are safe and your Mommy will be here soon."

I blinked as I finally realized, _what_ she had called me. I couldn't help myself. I jerked my head and looked into her pale green eyes rather disbelieving. I don´t know if it was because she just called me _Sunshine_ (which would mean that my 'supposed' parents apparently have a really crappy taste in names) or because she just called me laddie – as in the _male_ term of address - as in not only am I stuck in the body of a child, with a crappy first-name, but that body also happened to be male. I couldn't really tell which one it was.

A slight frown marred the middle-aged woman's face. "Sunshine? What is the last thing you remember?" Well now that was a heavy question.

Huh? Well fuck. How am I supposed to answer this? Maybe I should tell her that the last thing I _really_ remember, was being a fully grown _woman_ on her way to a job interview. Or maybe she would like to know that I apparently died, while playing guinea pig for a bunch of mad scientists.

Yeah I can just imagine, how well _that_ would go over. "Oh by the way Miss, could you please stop calling me lad. Cause you know, I'm a fully grown woman, that died because a bunch of mad scientists couldn't wait for a guinea pig who was _really_ brain-dead. But now I'm apparently I'm inhabiting the body of what's-his-name? Sunshine was it?" Yeah best case scenario? I'm going to get one of those fancy white jacket's that allow you to cuddle yourself 24/7.

Worst case scenario? I managed to land somewhere where they will try to exorcise me - or if I got the real Jack-Pot - think that I'm a witch, or something like that, and burn me at the stake. And as much as I hated my situation. I was even more terrified of going back into that all-consuming darkness. Done that. Got the T-Shirt and all that crap.

So I did the next best thing. I blinked up at the lady, titled my head slightly and put on my best cute and clueless expression. The long pause between her question and my reaction helped tremendously to punctuate my apparent confusion.

And there was the slight widening of her eyes and the flash of a wrong conclusion forming. Her hand – which was still rubbing my back - stilled for a moment and there was a sudden look of pity in her eyes as she reached up and _petted_ my hair. I had to bite my tongue to keep up the charade. I hated pity and the constant touching made my already foul mood even worse.

The frown on her face deepened and she asked again, more careful than before. "Sunshine, what do you remember from before waking up?"

I just gave her another clueless look, all the while trying to not think too closely about her question. I could already feel the familiar burn of tears behind my eyes and I didn't want to break down crying in front of her. I tried to swallow them, but it didn't do much good. _Damn it_, I really didn't want to be even more vulnerable in front of this stranger. But the damage was already done.

A distant part of me was laughing hysterical in the back of my head. She just had to go and ask _that_ question now, didn't she? I've tried so hard to avoid thinking of the implications of being here. Especially, because I clearly remembered hearing those wannabe Dr. Frankenstein´s talking about me being brain-dead. And now she just had to go and remind me of it didn't she?

I swallowed again. _'Mama, Papa.'_ And that was as far as I got before the dam broke and I was reduced to great heaving sobs, tears streaming down my face. Because I knew, I just _knew_, that I would never be able to see them again. I would never see my family again and even if I found them again through some kind of miracle, they wouldn't recognize me. Because I was stuck in the body of a little boy and my real body was more likely than not, dead and buried.

Through all my crying and sobbing I was barely aware of the door swinging open again. There were muffled voices and then there were thin arms around my tiny frame. Holding me tightly against a slight body and as much as I hated being touched by strangers. It was something to hold on to in a world gone mad. The body holding me was warm and there were hands combing through my hair, in nearly the same fashion as Mum used to when I was younger.

It calmed me down – barely - and for a split second I hoped beyond hope that it was really Mum holding me. But when I looked up, I stared into the face of a stranger. She was very young and very pretty. With light purple eyes and long blue-black hair and the delicate features, you normally only saw on a china doll.

She smiled down at me and there was so much love and relief in her look. It was if she couldn't believe that this was _real_ and she was over-joyed to finally have her little boy back. Alive and healthy and in that one moment I _hated_ her. I hated her for being the wrong person to smile at me like that.

I hated the knowledge that somewhere out there, was my real mother mourning and crying over the empty husk that used to be my body. Even if I wanted to, in that one moment I couldn't stop the resentment welling up in me. And hidden beneath all that rage and fear and grief I couldn't help but feeling the slightest twang of guilt. Because deep down I realized. I wasn't the only one who lost something precious.


	3. Chapter 3

**SUNSHINE DAYS**

**Disclaimer:** As always, nothing beyond my Oc- Characters and this idea belong to me and no, I don't get any money for it either.

**AN:** I know, I know, I should be updating **Like Fireworks** instead of starting a new story. But Remy and the Gundam Boys went on a strike and are still going strong. But no worries, I haven't given up on **Like Fireworks** and the story will be continued. Sooner or later at least. Just to clarify for those interested, no this is NOT a Self-Insert. It's a OC-Insert, part of the OC is based on my personality but the rest is put together from bits and pieces.

For now I hope you will enjoy my newest story. As always, please don't be shy to point out mistakes or share your thoughts. Hope you enjoy. Love Loraliell

**Summary:** Butterfly Effect - the idea, used in chaos theory, that a very small difference in the initial state of a physical system can make a significant difference to the state at some later time.

And have they ever been right. Now I'm stuck in the Pokémon World, with no way back home and the questionable honor to bring things back on track. But really?

Was it too much to ask to give me at least a grown-ups body? What's worse? Being stranded in the body of a 5-year-old with no obvious way to return home worst or having to grow up all-over again. I really can't decide. OC-Insert

**Rating:** T (for now at least)

**Warnings:** Gender-bending, mild cussing

**CHAPTER TWO**

If I were a better person I would have realized that while I have lost my whole family, my whole life. This woman in front of me had lost her son – her first and ( as I would find out later) only child. I wish I could say that I realized that this whole situation wasn't _her_ fault. That she was as much a victim in this whole cluster-fuck as I and maybe a part of me did. But at that point I was already too angry and grief-ridden to really care.

I didn't know who did this to me or why and maybe being back in the body of a little child had a negative impact on my mental maturity and control over my emotions. So I did the only thing that came to mind. I screamed, I wailed and cried and tried to get away from the woman´s grasp, because she wasn't Mum and I didn't want to be held so tenderly by a stranger.

Later, much later, I knew I would feel sorry for the pale-eyed woman. But at this moment, I just didn't care. I was hurt and confused and I lashed out at the only outlet I saw at the time. The doctor-lady was the first to react. She forced the stranger that called herself my mother to let me go and tried to clamp my arms to my sides to stop my struggling, all the while shouting. "Get me some tranquilizers! Now, move it! The kid is driving himself into a mental breakdown!"

There was another short-lived pain as another needle was forced into my arm and I felt cool liquid spread and then things became slightly woozy and I slowly stopped struggling against the iron-grip that held me still. My eyes started to slip close and far off I could hear soft, muffled crying and the now much softer voice of the doctor that still held me.

"Now, now Rain, calm yourself. Sunshine just woke up and his emotions are all over the place. And he can't seem to remember much. I don't know how far back his amnesia goes but I'm sure he didn't mean to lash out like that. He needs a bit of time to calm down. Can you do that for him? Can you give Sunshine that time?"

And the younger, through tears muffled voice of the other woman, Rain, answered. "Of course. He is my son, of course I will."

I stopped struggling against the tranquilizer and let myself get pulled under.

The next few days were hectic with tests and questions. There were so many questions, to gauge how bad my amnesia was. Considering the worried and pitying looks I received, every time a doctor or nurse came for another game of Twenty Questions, apparently pretty bad. What a _surprise_. Not.

I also continued with my temper tantrums. Every day without a fail, Rain came to visit me. Or rather Sunshine. And every day without a fail did she try to hug me or pet my hair in a motherly gesture that reminded me of my Mum, that made my temper snap and led to me to throwing another fit.

She would leave with tears in her eyes and a wobbly, watery smile, that tugged at my deeply buried compassion and I would stay in that small room, silently brooding for the rest of the day.

I'm sure we would have continued that cycle for quite a while if Rain hadn't suddenly changed the game. Years later she would tell me, that after an especially bad day, she just couldn't take it anymore and she called my 'father' to come back home and help her with me.

Let's just say, it was a rather memorable day and to never-ever anger 'father', he could be scary as hell if he wanted to be.

When I woke up on that particular morning, I already had a feeling that something would happen. Something important, but I didn't know what. So I used my time to stare out of the window trying not to think too hard about my fucked-up situation and to stop worrying over things out of my hands. It worked, more or less and I made some interesting observations. The outside world was very green and the air had a clean quality to it that I only ever encountered on top of a mountain.

There weren't many houses from my vantage point but the few I could see were all low-rise buildings and built in a style that was painfully familiar but I just couldn't put a finger on it. A slight frown marred my face and I stared pensively at the wall, or rather at the blue bordure with the Pokemon's on it. Something was tickling my mind.

It was around nine in the morning when I heard the soft knock on the door that always announced Rain. I stifled a sigh, irritation already rising again. I refused to answer or even turn around and continued staring outside. Maybe one of these days it would be enough to make the dark-haired woman understand that I didn't want her around me.

There was a long pause, before the door was hesitantly opened. But instead of only one set of footsteps making their way into the room, there were two.

Puzzled I glanced into their direction and blinked in surprise. Next to Rain stood a tall, broad-shouldered man. He was a few year's older than her, with a mop of cinnamon-red hair and a pair of amber-colored eyes that were sharp enough to cut. He held himself like someone used to fighting. He regarded me with a thoughtful look, before looking down at Rain.

For the first time since I woke up in this body I allowed myself to really look at her and nearly winced in guilt. She looked to put it frankly, like dead warmed over. There were dark bags beneath her eyes and the whites of her pale purple eyes were rimmed red from all the crying she did in the last few days. Her smile was strained and there were stress-lines around her mouth, that hadn't been there before. They made her seem much older than she was.

I looked away before even more guilt could build up. In my head I repeated a mantra. _This wasn't my problem. This woman was nothing to me._ I shoved down my guilt and compassion for her plight. After all, no one cared about my sorrow and terror at this unknown situation. All they wanted was to find out what's _wrong_ with Sunshine. But no-one asked about my _feelings,_ no-one tried to _explain_ thing to _me._ Not where I was or anything about my 'family'. I knew nothing of these people. Why should I care about their feelings if no-one else cared about _me?_ The only thing all those doctors and nurses ever did was consoling Rain, telling her that everything would be alright. That her son would remember soon. There false reassurances and pitying looks when they thought no-one was looking made me sick. It made me want to scream.

_'And what about me? What am I to you? A fascinating test-subject you can prod and discard when you are done with asking questions? Don't I deserve a bit of consideration too?'_

Yes Rain had lost her son. And of course it was terrible, but to her Sunshine wasn't dead, he just lost his memories. But I? I had lost everything else, I had lost everything I held dear, everything in my live that I had fought for and now? Now I had to play on being a good little boy. Answering all their questions. Doing everything they wanted and if I didn't follow their instructions they scolded me for being silly and that they just wanted to help me. _Please, don't make me laugh_. But did I get any consideration or explanations about my situation in return? The only thing I ever received in return was a pat on the head and a brief sympatric smile that didn't reach their eyes and always that phrase_ 'Don't worry Sunshine, we will take care of this and you will be fixed in no time._'

It costed me every ounce of self-control I had, to not scream into their faces that there was nothing _wrong_ with me and that I didn't need to be _fixed._ I wasn't some broken doll that needed just some glue to be repaired. What I really needed was someone who would understand me and not presume that they knew what's best for me. That thought alone was enough to harden my heart against that woman and to make my irritation and anger at this whole situation flare up.

Rain came closer and murmured softly, soothingly, as if she was talking to a frightened animal. "Sunshine, sweetheart, I know you don't remember, but this is your father. Why don't you say hello, hmm?"

Her tone set my teeth on edge and I was already bristling like an angry cat when she reached out to caress my hair. I glared at her and turned my head away sharply, not offering a reply and Rain, for the first time since I woke up, hesitated, her hand still hovering in the air before she let it fall back to her side. I refused to look at her, but I could still hear the near silent hitch in her breath. The grim satisfaction at her misery nearly made me smile and think a vicious. 'Good, now you feel at least a little part of _my_ misery.' It wasn't a nice thought and not one I would have normally thought, but by now I was beyond caring about such things.

The man moved then, I could hear him – albeit faintly – come closer. "Rain, love. Could you go and look for Doc Jeany? I would like to talk to her personally." His voice was a deep baritone, but surprisingly quiet and soft.

Rain didn't answer, but I heard her moving, leaving me alone with this strange man. I heard him sigh and move a few steps before coming back.

"Sunshine. Look at me please." He didn't raise his voice, like I expected he would, but there was a quiet, authoritative tone to it, that made me look at him before I could even consider. He had moved the visitor's chair closer to the bed and sat down. He looked at me quietly and for a moment it was like he could read my mind and was appaled at what he found and I couldn't help feeling ashamed for my behavior. I blinked startled for a moment. _The hell?_ I glanced back at him and blinked again. Wow, this guy was _good_ at radiating silent disappointment.

"Do you mind telling me why you act like this?" I looked at him startled. Well this was a new one and my wasn't he a sharp one?

"She always tries to touch me." His brow furrowed for a second before smoothing out again. "And you don't like that." It was a statement, not a question. He caught on fast. I nodded regardless. "Why don't you like her touching you?"

This question was slightly harder to answer, so I settled on a half-truth. "She is a stranger." His eyes sharpened at this. "Rain didn't try telling you about herself or about me or even yourself?" I shook my head. It was true after all. No-one had bothered to introduce me to my apparent mother, neither had she for that matter.

My 'father' pursed his lips, displeasure flashing in his eyes. Really I started to like this guy more and more, it was refreshing having someone that seemed to be on my side for once, especially after all those inconsiderate jerks. The red-head still held onto his calming presence and I felt myself relax at least a tiny bit. He didn't look at me with pity or as if there was something wrong with me and I also hadn't missed the fact that he called Rain by her name when talking with me about her. He didn't call her my mother like everyone else seemed to do and it was like balm for my soul. At least here was one person that treated me like an intelligent being that could think and feel on it's own.

"Well it seems that we will have to rectify that. Hmm where to begin? Well for one, my name is Ferris and I was born and raised in Fuchsia City. I met your mother during my days as a wandering Pokémon-Trainer, she was only fourteen at the time and I was seventeen. I had to stay in Viridian City for a while because one of my Pokemon got badly hurt.

Your Grandmother was offering a room to board at the time and it was through her that I met Rain. She was the sweetest girl I've ever met and I was enamored with her from the beginning. I stayed for longer than I had planned, but when my funds started dwindling too much I had to leave and find work or a small tournament to compete in. But I always returned to her and we married shortly after she turned eighteen. You were born nearly a year later. Your sixth birthday is in two months by the way.

Two years ago an old childhood friend made Gym-leader in our home-town and he offered me a job at his Gym. The pay is good. Better than anything I can get around here, so I'm often gone for a few months before I can come home again. You were so very angry with me when you found out that you couldn't come with me."

The man or rather Ferris continued talking, but my mind was rather occupied with the revelation that apparently I wasn't only stuck in the body of a five-year old child, I was also stuck in the freaking Pokemon-World. It was official, someone up there _really_ hated my guts.

_'Well.'_ I tried to encourage myself. _'Look at it this way. You've already reached rock-bottom, there is only one way left and that is up-wards.'_

I blinked slowly when a sudden silence engulfed the room and looked up into the serene face of Ferris. I took a deep breath. If I wanted things to get better (and I would need every bit of help I could get to just survive this world) I needed to put a real effort into this. So I put on my big-girl panties and shoved all my negative feelings into a box at the back of my consciousness. I would deal with them later.

"What Pokémon do you have?" The smile he gave me was slow and small, but it was throughoutly pleased and warm and it lit up his serious features and softened their sharp edges. He kind of reminded me of a falcon. Sharp and proud and merciless to its prey but caring in its own way.

"Well there is for one Claw a Haunter, she has a mild nature, but she is strong and quite protective, Claw used to watch over your sleep to make sure nothing happened to you at night.

Then there is Nolan a Nidoking. He is adamant in nature, but he has been with me from the very beginning, my second Pokémon in fact.

Blade is a Scyther, he has a calming personality a rather good sparing partner too. Sadly nowadays he doesn't get to fight many battles anymore, because the Fuchsia Gym is Poison-type based.

Bloom is a Vileplume and rather impish but she is loyal and a real mother-hen if she wants to be and then there is Prios a Tentacruel, he is a loner and very prideful. He refused to listen to me for the longest while, but he has a good heart once you manage to get his respect.

Hmm, then there is Blaze a Flareon, he was my Starter-Pokemon, he has a very gentle nature but he can be very fierce in a fight and he is loyal to a fault and very loving. Blaze absolutely adores you, he even used to sleep in the same bed as you."

I listened fascinated as Ferris told me about his Pokémon. He cared about them deeply, you could see it every time he mentioned them or one of their antics.

After a while he stopped talking and looked at me with a faint smile, his posture had relaxed significantly while he talked, but there was still tension in his shoulders and a slight tightening around his eyes. "Sunshine, I know you don't like being touched by strangers. But even if you don't remember, you are still my son and I missed you. May I hug you?"

I hesitated. I knew I wasn't fair on him or even Rain, it was just so hard to accept that I was stuck in the body of someone else. In the other side, I knew I was here for good and hadn't I resolved myself to put an effort into this? That also meant building up a relationship with my 'parents' and at least Ferris had asked for permission beforehand. So I took a deep breath and nodded softly.

He didn't pull me into his arms like Rain had done, instead he leaned over the bed and carefully encircled me with his arms, the hug was firm, but it didn't crush me against his chest. I could still move away if I wanted to and I appreciated it. My eyes grew heavy and for the first time since I woke up I felt a little measure of peace and content. No happiness, far from it, but I was calm without the use of drugs the doctors had taken to pump through my veins. Ferris may not be my Dad, but he was warm and solid and for some reason, he felt _safe_, so I leaned in closer and let myself relax into his hold.

I knew sooner or later my worries would be back, but for now I just enjoyed the embrace and letting someone else worry for once.


	4. Chapter 4

**SUNSHINE DAYS**

**Disclaimer:** As always, nothing beyond my OC-Characters and this idea belong to me and no I don't get any money for it either.

**AN:** I know, I know, I should be updating **Like Fireworks** instead of starting a new story. But Remy and the Gundam Boys went on a strike and are still going strong. But no worries, I haven't given up on **Like Fireworks** and the story will be continued. Sooner or later at least. Just to clarify for those interested, no this is NOT a Self-Insert. It's a OC-Insert, part of the OC is based on my personality but the rest is put together from bits and pieces.

For now I hope you will enjoy my newest story. As always, please don't be shy to point out mistakes or share your thoughts. Hope you enjoy. Love Loraliell

**Summary: **Butterfly Effect - the idea, used in chaos theory, that a very small difference in the initial state of a physical system can make a significant difference to the state at some later time.

And have they ever been right. Now I'm stuck in the Pokémon World, with no way back home and the questionable honor to bring things back on track. But really?

Was it too much to ask to give me at least a grown-ups body? What's worse? Being stranded in the body of a 5-year-old with no obvious way to return home or having to grow up all-over again. I really can't decide. OC-Insert

**Rating:** T (for now at least)

**Warnings:** Gender-bending, mild cussing

**Chapter Three**

I would lie if I said that after that little episode with Ferris everything suddenly went better. It was a never-ending struggle, trying to come to terms with being trapped not only in a different body with a different gender, but also being in a complete other world and a much more dangerous one then my own. I'm sure there are more than a few people in my old world who would love nothing more than to have the Chance to explore the Pokémon world. But me?

I have a much more pessimistic outlook on life and the thought of what kind of damage someone could do with a Pokémon and the right Motivation was enough to give me nightmares. And considering that there were organizations like Team Rocket out there, who specialized in _stealing_ Pokémon and _violence_ - I pretty sure that no trainer worth their salt would ever give up their Pokémon, their _partner_ without one hell of a fight. I think it was an understatement to say that I was absolutely terrified and it showed.

I've never been one to panic much in my former world, I was too laid back for that, but here in this strange world I was lucky if I could visit the toilet without panicking at the fact that I was trapped in the body of a boy. It was awkward and strange and so disconnecting to be in a body that was just too tiny and fragile and just _wrong_ that I even blacked out the first time I had to shower and I can't really say what's more humiliating. Being found unconscious in the bathtub by my 'father' or the following sponge-bathes I got to avoid any future incidents.

Ferris being there to sooth me when I was on the edge of another panic-attack was a real blessing. After the first time it happened in his presence, he had given me a sharp assessing look before he launched himself into another story of one of his adventures. He didn't ask questions, or tried to touch me all the time. But he gave me something to concentrate on and for that he had my eternal gratitude and adoration.

I had learned very quickly that Ferris was frighteningly adept at reading body language and facial expressions. The slightest twitch could give him a clue to what was going on. It was part of what made him such a terrific Trainer. He was a steady presence, always offering strength and protection and the knowledge that I could get a hug from him anytime I needed it. He was patient with me and didn't pressure me. He stayed calm even during the worst of my temper tantrums. He offered me his help unconditional and I knew he wouldn't be offended if I refused it. But the thing that earned him my adoration most of all was, that he didn't treat me like a little kid like everyone else did. He treated me as an equal, sure he made sure to not use big words when talking to me, but he didn't talk down to me or as if I couldn't understand what was happening around me. It was a slow going process, but slowly and steadily he started to chip away the walls I had built around myself. It helped that he wasn't like anyone I've ever met before.

Ferris was a good man and an even better father. He cared deeply for his family and Pokémon and I couldn't help but feel guilty for bereaving him from the chance to raise his son. I would never be able to call him Papa like I used to with my father, but Ferris had more than earned himself the title Father or rather Dad. I have never been overly fond of formalities and to be frankly, Ferris deserved better.

I also met Blaze, Ferris Flaeron. He was unbelievable cute and his favorite spot was being curled up right next to me on my bed, where I could easily reach his ears to pet. His furry little presence went a long way to keep me calm and content enough to stop my temper from getting the better of me.

But as well as things went with Ferris, Rain on the other hand was a whole different story. I still could barely stand being in her vicinity, let alone being touched by her. I was able to bear it while Ferris was there, but sadly enough he had to return to Fuchsia City a week later.

But before he left he took me aside and asked me quietly to give Rain at least a chance and to not make her cry and to this day I don't understand why I carved his approval so much. Maybe it was because he never, not once, ordered me to do something or got impatient with me when I threw another tantrum. He requested things, sure, but I always had the choice to decline.

So I tried.

* * *

It was hard, but at least Rain had gotten a hint – or Ferris told her to, but she stopped trying to touch me all the time, instead she sat herself in the visitor's chair and filled the room with idle chatter and stories from her own and sometimes even mine or rather Sunshine's childhoods.

It was entertaining and though I tried to keep my distance, I couldn't help the tiny sprout of fondness I developed for her. Just a smidge mind you, but it was there nonetheless. It was still an up-hill battle and sometimes I had to physically restrain myself from snarling at Rain when she thoughtlessly combed a hand through my hair.

Since I woke up that first time, I had developed a kind of routine.

It would begin in the mornings when I woke up. I would stare out of the window until it was time for breakfast and a short visit from Doc Jeane.

After washing myself and stubbornly refusing to look into the mirror – mostly to avoid another panic-attack – I continued with staring at the walls. Trying to name all the Pokémon decorating it.

Rain arrived everyday between nine and ten and stayed with me until it was time for lunch after which I continued staring out of the window until it was time for another round of Twenty Questions and various tests.

After wards I was allowed to visit the small hospital garden for a few hours, mostly with Rain and once I returned to my room it was already time for dinner and after brushing my teeth bedtime.

To put it bluntly, I was bored out of my mind and contemplating throwing myself out of the window just to end my misery. Not that I would, mind you, I was much too terrified of returning into the darkness to even seriously considering it.

* * *

Two weeks after I woke up in this strange world I was finally released from hospital. In my excitement of finally being freed from my boredom I even hugged Rain. The nearly blinding smile of happiness on her face made me nearly wince in guilt. I was trying, I really was, to be more considering of her feelings but it was incredible hard, especially when she did something that reminded me so much of Mum that I couldn't help myself but lash out.

I hastily shoved my musings into the back of my mind. I was finally free from hospital. This was a reason to be happy and not grumpy.

Viridian City was very much like in the games and nothing at all like it. Rather confusing I know. Well for one, when they say that Viridian City is surrounded by green they mean it _literally._ Wherever you looked there was something green, even some of the houses were painted in different shades of green. The difference between the games and reality was mainly that Viridian City was a bit bigger than showcased in the games and more people lived here.

It was nothing like the cities I was used to, but not as tiny as in the games. But still, after two weeks of confinement in hospital it was like a breath of fresh air and I was exhilarated and a bit hyper, much to Rains amusement and relief.

I for one didn't give a damn at all for once, that I used to be grown-up and above such childishness and promptly ran circles around Rain while laughing madly at finally being freed of the evil known as bed-rest.

"Sunshine, come along dear, it's time for lunch." Rain's voice was a mixture of amused fondness with a smudge of nostalgic. I stopped in my tracks, a small blush warming my cheeks and promptly ran after her. Trying to ignore the fond and slightly exasperate looks the people around us gave me.

* * *

I learned fairly quickly that Rain was, to put it lightly, a shitty cook. She could make a mean stew and her desserts weren't all that bad, but the rest of her culinary skills were more often than not hazardous to ones health.

After the third time in a row, were I had to pretend to be still full from lunch I decided enough was enough and went looking for a cook-book, only to discover that while the spoken-language was the same as in my old world the alphabet was most certainly not. It helped with my cover as a five-year old but for someone who loved reading it was literally hell.

After nearly two hours of trying to make heads or tails out of the gibberish on the pages, I finally admitted defeat and swallowed my pride. I went to Rain and asked her in the cutest tone of voice I could manage to teach me how to read. Rain had blinked at me for a few seconds, clearly baffled before a broad grin appeared on her face and she swooped me into a hug.

I bit my tongue to stop myself from saying something I would regret later and held still. I really wanted to learn how to read again and didn't want to spoil this chance by acting like a brat, so I endured the hug, even patted her back lightly. Besides, I promised Ferris I would try.

To my surprise, Rain was a rather good teacher, very patient and calm. It took me nearly a month before I was finally proficient enough to read books on my own again, but after that you needed a pry-bar to get me away from my precious literature.

Funnily enough Rain and I bonded more or less over her wide-spread collection of books, there were also many books about Pokémon. From Care and Raising of Baby-Pokémon, over Training Methods and Health Care to Different Types and Evolution Theory. For someone who had never read anything like that, it was absolutely fascinating and more often than not you could find me in our garden with my nose in one or the other book about Pokémon.

Rain endured it with fond exasperation and a quick murmur of. "Just like his father. Birds of a feather, both of them."

It's not to say that everything was suddenly all sunshine and roses. I still had temper tantrums that could shame any two-year old and sometimes I changed moods fast enough to give myself a whiplash.

Part of it I theorized was because my mind went from inhabiting a fully grown and emotionally mature body to that of a child and with a child's body also came the maturity of one. I reacted differently than I used to. More often than not I tried to not think too closely about all the changes. They were enough to make me dizzy and drive me to the point of a panic-attack.

The one I had after the first time I finally swallowed my apprehension and looked into a mirror nearly put me back into hospital by a panicked Rain. I still avoided reflecting surfaces like the plague. Seeing my reflection. Seeing amber eyes instead of blue and short shaggy black locks instead of long straight blond and the soft round features of a little child. It drove home the point that I was, literally, trapped in another Universe like nothing else ever could.

So I avoided looking, more so I tried to avoid even thinking about how much out-of-place I was here. It may not have been the most healthiest method of coping but it was the one that kept me sane. I reserved remembering my former live, my family and friends for nights when I couldn't sleep and needed at least the little comfort remembering better times gave me among the tears and pain.

Over the next few weeks I started to develop a – if a bit fragile – balance. I helped Rain with cooking as much as possible. She was positively thrilled at the idea that I wanted to spend more time with her. I however only wanted to survive long enough to see the next sunrise.

And if that meant that I had to spent more time with Rain to make sure that she wouldn't poison me with her attempts at making food, so be it. It was a daily fight for survival and I prayed just as often for Rain to develop some cooking skills or for me to acquire a stomach lining of steel, whichever came first.

And then came the day were I turned six – again, I might add and no I'm not bitter about the fact, why ever would I?

At first I didn't know that this particular day would be any different from any other. I got used to the fact that on some days Rain was more cheerful and chipper for no clear reason. Over the last two months I had gotten used – more or less at least – to Rain's near constant need to pet and hug me. It got easier to accept after I found out that Sunshine, or Sunny as I was trying to convince Rain to call me, had been attacked for no clear reason, by a panicked and completely terrified wild Pokémon at the Playground.

Sunny had nearly died a few times over the following days and stayed in a coma for the next month until at last I woke up in his body. It softened my ire against her considerably and quite a bit of the rage and hate I had built against her cooled down to disgruntled annoyance. I could understand her constant mothering and to my chagrin I even started calling her Ma, just to make that sadness and guilt leave her eyes, at least for a bit.

So when Rain greeted me with a soft smile, a hair-ruffle and an equally soft kiss to the forehead, the only negative reaction I gave was a slight scrunching up of my nose and a soft disgruntled sigh, which she found apparently absolutely adorable. After Breakfast – which thankfully consisted of toast with a weird berry-jam and fresh, equally weird but very tasty, cut-up fruits (not even Rain could fuck up those) – I left the house to sit under my favorite tree to read another book.

* * *

When a shadow fell over me and blocked out the sun I looked up startled. I had been so absorbed that I hadn't heard anyone coming closer. I was greeted by amber eyes that crinkled slightly at the corners and a warm smile that tugged an answering smile from my own lips. Ferris crouched down in front of me. Opening his arms as an invitation.

It might not be obvious, but as a matter of fact I'm a very tactile person. I may hate being touched by strangers, but back in my old world I would, without a fail seek out a family member nearly every day for a hug or even just a touch. Here I had deprived myself from that comfort, partly out of distaste for touching a stranger, partly because I was just too angry to really care.

Now that a big part of that anger was gone, I started missing this little comfort – I might get along better with Rain, but that didn't mean that I liked her enough to seek contact with her. So I wasn't really surprised with myself when stretched out my own arms to receive a hug from Ferris. The warm grin that lightened the stern planes of his face was just an added bonus.

Really it was a shame that he was my father and I was stuck in the body of a child. Ferris was a very attractive man after all. Not that my child-body was able to really comprehend such thoughts anyways. So I did the next best thing and relaxed into his warm hold as he lifted me of the ground. "How have you been little one?" Ferris deep baritone ripped me out of my thoughts. I scrunched up my nose in distaste. "I'm not little." I murmured sulkily. Of course I was little, downright tiny, but that didn't mean that Ferris had to point it out now, did it?

"Of course." He agreed with an amused glint in his eyes and an absolutely straight face. I eyed his expression carefully, marveling at the fact that he could keep his face free from his obvious amusement, before I huffed exasperate and gave in. "Ma taught me to read." I decided to just change the subject, I knew better than to start an argument with someone like Ferris.

Ferris lips twitched again. He had caught my less than subtle try at changing the subject. Of course he had. I nearly rolled my eyes. "Really now? I'm proud of you Sunshine, especially for giving Rain a chance. I couldn't have asked for a better son."

And really? What else could I do but beam up at Ferris? It was very easy to adore this insightful man. "So my little Birthday-boy. Have you planned something for us to do today? Rain told me that she invited some of your friends for this afternoon." I blinked in surprise at that. Birthday? And which friends was he talking about? I haven't even _met_ any kids my age yet, let alone made friends with them.

Ferris light expression turned serious as he saw my obvious confusion and he sighed warily. "She forgot to tell you didn't she?" I blinked up at him and Ferris rolled his eyes before eying me with a slight frown. "Will you be alright?"

I frowned. It couldn't be so bad, after all I was used to my little cousins running riot around me. A few brats couldn't be any worse than them. Still I hesitated slightly before nodding with a little shrug. "Should be." The red-head pursed his lips slightly before nodding. "Tell you what, you manage to get through this day and I will take another few days off and we will spend some quality time together, just we two. Would you like that?"

Enduring a few hours of screaming brats for the chance of getting some more alone-time with my favorite person in this world? Bring it bitches. I sent another beaming smile up at him and nearly chirped an affirmative. Maybe I could even get him to teach me or at least enroll me somewhere for some self-defense.

* * *

Five hours later I wanted nothing more than to bang my head repeatedly against some hard surface in frustration. I couldn't remember ever being so difficult at that age and that rather arrogant assumption that this bunch of brats couldn't be any worse than my cousins was also just that, an assumption. These hellions were vicious little brats, that were just waiting for the slightest show of weakness to rip someone to shreds.

They were loud, caked in dirt and sticky things and they insisted on _touching_ me, constantly. I had to repress a shudder at the thought. And just now we were stuck in a seemingly never-ending game of hide and seek. I wanted nothing more than take my book and hide in a tree until the brat-brigade was gone. But I promised Ferris to endure this, so endure I would. But I swore to every deity that would listen, that once this day was over I would do the best to avoid them wherever I could.

Ferris caught my gaze and his eyes lit up with silent laughter at my disgruntled face, a grin stretching his mouth. I sniffed and turned around, only to come face to face with a grinning little girl, clad in a frilly pink and white dress and her hands cover in what looked like the residues of a piece of cake, she reached out to touch my face and that was literally the last straw.

I turned around as fast as possible and raced towards the adults and most importantly safety from the Germ-factories that called themselves little children. I hid behind the nearest pair of legs, which incidentally belonged to Ferris. He looked down at me with a raised eyebrow, but I had forgone my pride a while back when the brats first insisted on playing Mother-Father-House. I stretched out my arms pleadingly, all the while looking around for more of those little monsters.

Ferris huffed in amusement, but complied with my silent pleading readily enough. Once safe up in his arms were none of the little sharks could reach me I finally relaxed. I could feel Ferris shoulders shaking slightly beneath my grip. "Too much?" He didn't even try to hide his amusement now. "Little girls are evil." I murmured sourly in reply, reaping a startled bark of laughter. "Really now?" I just nodded, too tired to really care about being mocked.

"They are troublesome." I laid my head on his shoulder, letting my eyes go half-lidded while I listened to his heartbeat. Rain was standing next to another woman, a smile on her face while she watched me and Ferris interact. Ferris ran his hand up and down my back. "That they are. Rest a bit Sunshine, you did good today."

I yawned slightly and nodded. "'Kay and it's Sunny." Ferris gave me slightly startled look before smiling gently down at me. "Of course Sunny."


End file.
